Constant Cravings
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Written for Fanfic Challenge Round 5 for Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Rossi helps Reid through a particularly difficult night. Friendship Only. Prompt: Gummy Bears


_**Author's Note: **__**Calling all readers! Join us for our Awesome January Awards...to recognize and honor the best fics written for any of the challenges on "**__**Chit Chat**__** on Author's Corner" forum! All you have to do is send the title of your favorite fic (and author who wrote it) that was written for a challenge to either ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969's private message inbox. Stories by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are not eligible for competition. Only one vote per person! For more details and full rules, visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. You don't need to be an author to vote, simply visit the forum and review our challenge threads (stories are already and the threads will be pinned to the top of the page). So, everyone, come on over and lets have some fun. Voting commences now and ends January 31, 2011. Awards will be given for first, second and third place.**_

_**Please don't forget about our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Currently, we're taking signups for our great Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange and we'd love to have everyone sign up. The more the merrier. Details are at the forum and you can PM us with any questions!**_

_**Again, thanks for bearing with me, my fanfic friends!**_

* * *

**Constant Cravings**

_**Prompt: Fanfic Challenge Round 5 - Candy Land Challenge Assignment: Reid/Rossi; Gummy Bears**_

Sleep was highly overrated.

At least, that's what he used to think back when he'd been young and full of zest, the world just waiting to be conquered.

Now as he tossed in the twin size bed as a warm breeze filtered through the half-opened patio door, he could definitely see why that obviously silly sentiment was held by the young. Closing his eyes again, he heard that annoying disturbance again. That damned crinkling sound of a plastic wrapper.

Glaring at the open door, Dave silently cursed. Of all the people to get stuck bunking with, it had to be Dr. Spencer freaking Reid. Part insomniac, part freak of nature...the kid kept odd hours on the best of days.

But now, after only just completing a long ass grueling case in the Miami heat, all Dave wanted to do was sleep for a few hours...at least until it was time to board the jet home.

Unfortunately, Reid was making that an epic impossibility.

Hearing yet another bag rip open, Dave groaned, throwing off the thin sheet covering him and sliding his legs over the side of the bed. Wincing as his knees popped when he stepped into his house shoes, he padded toward the ajar door, muttering under his breath.

The words he was thinking were definitely not suitable for a PG-13 crowd.

Sticking his head out the door, he glanced around the small patio as he growled, "Do you even know what sleep is, kid?"

Startled, Spencer Reid jerked in his chair, his white tee shirt gleaming against the black night. "Rossi! You scared me!"

"Boo hoo," Dave sneered, moving out onto the darkened terrace and glancing down at the deserted city street. "See that?" he grunted, pointing down at the empty street. "Even the homeless have found someplace else to be. You probably woke them up too with those damned plastic bags of yours," he complained, gesturing at the metal table littered with little wrappers. "What the hell are you eating anyway?"

"Gummy Bears," Reid answered hesitantly, holding a small bag aloft. "Would you like one?"

"Do I get to cram it down your throat and choke you with it?" Dave asked sarcastically, his brow furrowing as he bit back a yawn.

"Sorry," Reid mumbled, staring down at his hands as he lowered the bag back to his lap. "I didn't realize how badly the sound echoed. Usually I don't share a room with anybody."

"And now I know why," Dave grumbled, regretfully now wide awake. Sliding into the other chair at the wrought iron table, he glanced at Reid. "Didn't you eat tonight?" he asked, trying to remember if he'd seen the kid eat dinner at the diner they'd chosen tonight.

"I did. That's not why I'm eating them. I'm not really hungry."

"So, you're keeping me awake for no good reason," Dave snorted, rolling his eyes as he stretched his legs, knees relaxing slightly. "Perfect!"

"No, sir. It isn't like that. I have trouble sleeping," Reid explained weakly, his fingers slipping against the stiff plastic.

"We all have trouble sleeping, Reid. Especially considering the hours we work. That's why we should take it where we can get it," he said, eyeing the young doctor meaningfully.

"It's not like that. I can't take prescription sleeping pills or have an alcoholic nightcap. I don't know if you know it...but, I was...am...an addict," Reid explained weakly, unable to meet Rossi's eyes, his throat tightening as he felt the old familiar urges starting to attack him once again.

Well, shit, Dave thought grimly. He'd really stepped in it this time. He had known that detail of Reid's life, but to his knowledge the kid had been clean since well before his return to the Bureau, so the problem rarely crossed his mind. Lips tightening, he glanced at Reid's pale face. "You aren't using again, are you, kid?"

"No! No, sir," Reid exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously as he held tightly to the small bag. "I just...sometimes, I get cravings. They say all addicts do, especially when we're under stress."

"Which is something people with our jobs constantly live with," Dave nodded. He could understand that. And this had been one of the shittiest cases they'd seen in a while. The ones with kids always were. "Sorry, kid. I didn't realize."

"The gummy bears...they help with the constant craving. I sort of...sublimate," Reid whispered as he shrugged. "Stupid, huh?" he asked softly.

Eyes widening as he looked toward the younger man, Rossi shook his head. "Hell, no. Not if those little candies keep you on the straight and narrow. I can do without a little of my beauty sleep if it keeps you healthy, kid. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that."

"You didn't know," Reid murmured, raising his head slightly. Looking self-consciously at Dave, he said faintly, "I don't tell a lot of people. I just try to deal with it on my own."

"Isn't one of those things they tell you in the meetings is to not be afraid to tell somebody you need help?" Dave asked gruffly.

"Well, yeah. I've got a sponsor and everything. It's just, with the time difference and all...it's easier to just cram my mouth with gummy bears," he said, lifting the bag and popping a couple more bright candies between his lips.

"I get that. I'm a pretty private guy myself," Dave acknowledged as he nodded. "But, since you did confide in me...and I'm already sleep deprived on a regular basis, if you ever need to talk during a case...or hell, even when we're home, I'm around. I can't promise to have the answers, but I can listen fairly well and say "Just say no to drugs," as well as Nancy Reagan ever could," he offered. Seeing Reid turn to him in surprise, his mouth forming a perfect "o", Rossi rolled his eyes. "My heart isn't completely dead and black, Reid. It still even occasionally beats."

"I'm sorry." Reid shook his head dumbly. "I just never expected you to offer to help me."

"My brother was...is...a recovering alcoholic. I've spent many a night on the phone with him when one of his urges to drink hit. I know it's hard and it's a never ending road. You might as well not travel it alone unless you have to. And you don't," Rossi added evenly, his direct eyes boring into Spencer's.

"Thank you, Rossi," Reid said quietly.

Nodding, Dave stood. "I'm going back to bed. You coming in soon?" he asked, glancing at the piles of empty wrappers on the table.

"I think so," Reid agreed, sweeping the empty candy wrappers into his hands and standing, too. "I actually think I can finally sleep. Our talk helped more than the candy, I think."

"That's good, kid," Rossi murmured with a nod, allowing Reid to precede him back into the small hotel room. "That's real good."

And as he closed the patio door, Dave decided that maybe being Spencer Reid's personal crutch wouldn't be as bad as the irritating sound of crinkling plastic. And maybe, he'd be a little more helpful.

After all, everyone had an addiction of some sort or another…and everyone could use a little help from a friend.

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**Dedicated to My Hero**_


End file.
